Daddy Please
by BookNerd1415
Summary: Dean comes home from a day at work to something that makes him really happy. His boyfriend tied up and being fucked by a dildo machine. Lots of smut and kinks, but I accidentally added feelings to the end of this. Oops.


Dean smiled and unlocked his apartment door.

"Good bye Lisa, I'll see you tomorrow," he told his coworker in farewell, carefully not to let the woman get a peek into his apartment as he slipped in. He locked the door gently and sighed gently. He carefully removed his shoes, and lazily hung up his suit jacket, loosening the tie around his neck. He sighed, looking around the empty living room. For a moment he wondered where his roommate, Castiel was. Then he remembered.

He smiled and set down his briefcase, walking to the back of the apartment, and opened the bright red door that led into his 'playroom'. Through the open door Dean could see a large room, around it various sex toys and devices were strewn. Whips, dildos, dildo machines, handcuffs, thigh spreaders, and even various pairs of panties and gags were scattered around the room. But what really interested Dean was what was in the middle of the room.

There his roommate was strapped to a long stool, his back against it, legs spread, naked body covered in cum and a dildo machine steadily fucking his ass open. Dean smiled and shut the door to the room, walking over to the raven haired boy, kissing his red face.

"Hey sweetie, how are you holding up?" He asked gently.

The twenty year old man panted for a moment, slowly peeling his eyes open before finally focusing on Dean.

"Tired daddy," he whispered. Dean hummed, and rubbed back Castiel's hair.

"Do you want any food?" Dean asked gently. "You must be hungry after having been on this all day."

Castiel shook his head slowly.

"No daddy, I'm only hungry for your cock, been waiting you all day daddy, missed you," Castiel said. Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's cheek gently. That was his good boy.

Castiel had been such a good boy since he first recruited the small boy. When Dean had first met Castiel he was eighteen. The boy had wandered into a gay strip club Dean had been at and Dean immediately took the young virgin under his wing.

At first he was very patient with the boy. Castiel hadn't been sure if he was ready for a sexual relationship yet, so Dean respected his wishes and instead kidnapped him, strapping him to his bed, taking naked pictures of him and forcing him to become his sub.

(Kidding, it's a joke guys, laugh.)

In all seriousness, Dean eventually introduced Castiel into his sex life. Castiel became his lover, and sub. He was not allowed to do anything without Dean by his sides and he was not to call Dean anything but 'daddy'.

There were many other rules that Castiel obeyed well, and the best part was he liked it. Dean had asked once, and Castiel loved to be used like a little sex toy, in fact he craved it.

"How many times did you cum today?" Dean asked gently. Castiel blushed.

"4 times before I took a nap, 6 times after I woke up, probably about 3 times while I slept," he whispered embarrassed to have been caught sleeping while being fucked by the dildo machine.

"You not satisfied after coming so much today?" Dean asked softly, running his hand down Castiel's thigh. Castiel shook his head, laying his head back a little as he whined.

"I am satisfied daddy," he said gently. Dean knew it wasn't true, he could see the want in Castiel's blue eyes. "I just thought daddy wanted to use his toy to get off."

Dean nodded and began to softly rub Castiel's long curved cock.

"I do," Dean assured gently.

He hummed and watched Castiel get fucked for a while before sighing gently and turning off the machine. Castiel whined loudly, arching his back the best he could strapped to the stool.

"Daddy.." He murmured softly. "Please fuck me daddy."  
Dean chuckled and patted Castiel's thigh.

"Patience sweet heart," he assured. He hummed and untied Castiel, going back to rubbing his thighs. "Stand up and stretch Cas, you must be tired of being in the same position all day."

Castiel nodded and shakily stood up, tripping a little before finally standing up straight and stretching out his arms. He walked around the room shakily stretching out his naked body as he did. Dean moaned at the sight and rubbed his hard dick gently through his pants.

"Come here pet," he murmured softly. "Where's your collar? Did you take it off?"

Castiel shook his head, looking back at Dean with soft innocent eyes.

"No daddy, you took it off when we went to the movies yesterday remember?" He asked.

Dean nodded slowly and hummed.

"Then get your collar and come here, don't make me ask again."

Castiel nodded quickly, and darted over to a shelf, grabbing his pretty pink collar before walking back over to Dean. Dean took the collar and softly fastened it around Castiel's flawless neck.

"Next time if I forget to put it back on you, remind me right away or I will have to punish you."

Castiel stretched his neck out for Dean to see his collared neck better.

"Okay daddy."  
Dean smiled and ran his fingers over the leather collar.

"Bend over Cas, let me see your pretty ass," Dean ordered. Castiel complied immediately, making Dean hum contently. He ran his hands over Castiel's slightly red ass and smiled at it gently. He spread Castiel's ass experimentally and admired the man's gaping asshole.

"Look at that baby, so wide for me aren't you?" He observed gently. Castiel whined and nodded.

"Yes daddy, want you to fuck me," he murmured obediently. Dean hummed and slapped Castiel's ass gently.

"Don't talk unless I say you can Cas, I'm going to use your loose ass and you aren't going to cum. You get to cum tomorrow morning however you wish, but tonight you are my toy do you understand?" Dean said sternly. Castiel nodded, and looked back at Dean with those innocent eyes of his. Dean smiled and slowly reached for some lube, pulling out his cock and rubbing some lube on it.

He leaned forward, rubbing Castiel's sides gently as he pushed his cock into the boy. He pulled Cas down on his lap and pinned the boys legs up against his chest, beginning to fuck up into him slowly.

"You know what I love about fucking you Cas?" Dean asked, slowly pushing up into him. Castiel shook his head, looking at Dean with a blissful look on his face. "The way you take it, like such a good little slut, you let me open that tight ass all day and the fuck you as much as I want."

He smiled and slapped Castiel's ass, leaving a red hand print on it, which made the boy yelp.

"Like a good toy, my toy, my slut, my pet," Dean grunted and began to fuck into Castiel faster, fucking him with his large cock quickly. "Mine, you would not let anyone else fuck you would you?"

Castiel nodded his head quickly but even while he was Dean smiled tilting his head to the side.

"Or.. Would you? You're always satisfied as long as you've got a cock up that ass, plastic or not, you just like to have something filling you don't you?"

Castiel gasped lowly shaking his head quickly.

"Talk," Dean ordered.

"Only your cock daddy, love your cock, only want you to fuck me please," Castiel begged softly. "Don't want anyone else, just want you daddy."

Dean growled gently.

"That's what I like to hear."  
He slammed up into Castiel, hitting the boys prostrate every time to make not cumming even harder. He groaned gently and kissed Castiel's lips hard.

"Going to fill you up slut, you like that you little whore?" Dean asked with a growl. Castiel nodded eagerly, smiling excitedly.

Castiel loved being full of Dean's warm semen, and Dean knew it.

He groaned and snapped his hips harder in and out of Dean.

"Beg for it baby, want you to beg for me to fill you up," he snapped.

"Please daddy, cum in me, want you to get cum in my cunt, fill me full of it, plug me up, please daddy please," Castiel begged, and it was just enough to push Dean over the edge, making him release he load right into Castiel, forcefully filling the boy. Castiel screamed, and clutched at Dean in pleasure.

"Thank you daddy," Castiel gasped. "Thank you."  
Dean smiled and tapped Castiel's ass, letting the boy down.

"Put your ass up and daddy will fill you up," Dean instructed. Castiel nodded and pushed his ass up into the air, getting on the floor, trying to keep Dean's cum inside of him.

"Thank you daddy," Castiel whispered as Dean grabbed a large blue butt plug and eased it into him. Castiel shook his ass gently and moaned softly. "I love you daddy…"

Dean chuckled and stood up.

"Put on your panties and meet me in the living room. I want to talk about something important."  
Castiel nodded, looking down at the ground somewhat sadly.

"But… Daddy, aren't you going to use my mouth now! A- And spank me until my ass is red, and have me deep throat your cock until you fall asleep," Castiel asked desperately and the boy looked close to tears. Dean frowned and walked over to Castiel, tilting the boys' cheek up.

"What's wrong Castiel? Are you hurt?"

Castiel shook his head and sniffled.

"No sorry, daddy I'm fine, I'll be a good boy, are you going to punish me daddy?" He asked, and it was kind of odd, Dean could see some desperate glint in his eyes.

"No," Dean replied. "Get dressed, and meet me in the living room."

Castiel nodded, and sniffled a bit harder, but Dean left anyways, walking out of the door and sitting in the living room, pants back on, to wait for Castiel's arrival.

It took only a moment before Castiel was at Dean's knees, staring up at him with red fearful eyes.

"Castiel, we've been together for a while now, three years exactly… Were you aware that today is out anniversary?"

Castiel nodded.

"I didn't think you knew," he whispered. Dean hummed and cupped Castiel's cheek.

"Of course I did, there is something special I want to talk about you today I-"  
And then Castiel began to sob. He buried his face into Dean's crotch, sobbing hysterically.

"D-Dean I-I-I don't kn-know what I-I d-did but I pr-promise I didn't m-mean to pl-please d-don't g-get r-rid of me y-your all I-I've e-ever l-loved," Castiel shrieked. Dean frowned, and cupped Castiel's face.

"Cas, Cas," he whispered. "Stop crying and look at me. What did you think I was going to do?"

Castiel looked up at Dean, with red eyes and a tear streaked face.

"Get r-rid of m-me. Y-You d-don't w-want m-me."

Dean shook his head.

"No," Dean smiled still shaking his head. "No Castiel, I wanted to talk to you about us, a good part of us… You and I are going to be together a long time you know? I love you. I really do. I want us to be together for as long as I live."

He hummed and cupped Castiel's face.

"And it's good to have you here like this for me it is, but this relationship isn't just about me, like we've been sort of acting like it is but I think we should try something different."

Dean hummed and removed the collar from Castiel's neck.

"You may be mine," he murmured. "But I'm also yours. From now on you are allowed to call me Dean, in fact I prefer it to 'daddy'. Whenever you want me just say so and I promise I will fuck you, and if you want me to strap you to the dildo machine I will, but I just want you to know that I love you, just as much as you love me."

Castiel sniffled and hesitantly looked at Dean.

"S-So, I can…" He trailed off uncertainly, climbing up into Dean's lap. "Do this, and not get in trouble?"

Dean chuckled and nodded, cupping Castiel's cheek in his hand.

"I love our kinky relationship, but I think you need something a little more stable… I just want you happy and I know this will help you be happy, in a different way."

Castiel smiled and very gently, very hesitantly placed a kiss to Dean's lips.

"Thank you Da… Dean," he blushed. "I'm sorry, I've been calling you 'daddy' since I met you, it will be hard to stop."

Dean chuckled and nodded.

"It's alright Cas, I love you."

Castiel smiled, and nuzzled up against Dean.

"Okay Dean," he whispered. Dean smiled and held Cas tightly, kissing him gently. Castiel smiled and nodded.

"I love you too Dean."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

You know that thing gay porn fanfiction writers always say when they're like "I tried to right straight up porn and then feelings happened"? Yeah, I've experienced it first hand now. This was meant to be all porn and then there were feelings and I was like WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM.

So yeah.


End file.
